


Operation: Lockdown

by madjuan



Series: The 2 New Students [3]
Category: Phineas and Ferb, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mild Language, sad moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madjuan/pseuds/madjuan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leroy has enlisted Paul from the Sinnoh region to take over Madjuan's school. will Madjuan be able to rescue all his friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Takeover

Ok. This is my third story overall, operation: lockdown. A new villain will appear in this chapter. 

Disclaimer: any AC/DC songs that I use in this fanfic are not mine. Any pokemon references I make in this fanfic are not mine. I DO NOT own the TV show phineas and ferb. The only thing I DO own is my character’s name, madjuan, because that’s my nickname.

p.s chicken’s real name is Christian.

 

Phineas: another day of school.

Chicken: yeah.

Phineas, chicken and ferb were sitting, talking in their u.s history class when they herd an announcement over the intercom.

Principle: good morning students. I hope no one is absent today because if everyone is present today, every class will get a free pizza party. But EVERYONE must be here at school. Thank you, and have a nice day.

Everyone was at school that day, well, except one person that did not want to go to school that specific day…

 

Phone: ring ring.

Madjuan: hello?

Phineas: madjuan, where are you?

Madjuan: at home. Why?

Phineas: because if everyone is here at school, all the classes will win a pizza.

Madjuan: um, what’s the word I’m looking for… oh yeah, NO!!

Madjuan hangs up the phone.

Chicken: is he coming?

Phineas: no. he’s not coming.

Madjuan: I just can’t drop everything and head over there. Or can I ? nope, I can’t.

It wasn’t too long until every one of madjuan’s teachers found out he was absent. But, third period came around, and that’s when it happened.  
Leroy: um, Mr. 

Teacher: what is it now Leroy?

Leroy: can I go to the restroom? Please?

Teacher: Leroy, that’s the 5th time this period. No you can’t go.

Leroy: please?

Teacher: no.

Leroy: please?

Teacher: OK! FINE!! GO!!!

Leroy: thank you.

Phineas: ferb, chicken, something’s not right here.

Chicken: what do you mean?

Phineas: Leroy is always going to the bathroom. I wonder what’s up?

Ferb: well why don’t you go find out?

Phineas: ok. Mr.! 

Teacher: WHAT NOW?!

Phineas: can I go get some water?

Teacher: ok. go ahead.

Phineas went and followed Leroy. He went into the bathroom with Leroy, and listened in on him.

Leroy: ok. you may begin the attack. Madjuan didn’t come in today. So he shouldn’t be a problem.

Phineas: oh no.

Leroy: who’s there?

Phineas went back to class.

Phineas: bad news you two. Leroy hired someone to take over the school.

Chicken: oh no. I hope it’s not Paul.

Ferb: who’s Paul?

Chicken: let’s just say, he isn’t a good guy to get involved with. Ok?

Ferb: ok.

Just then, the intercom came on.

Principle: um, students, please be calm. Do not panic. I am being held at gunpoint. I am putting the school on lockdown. And … AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! HELP!! HELP!!!! HE-.

???: Listen here students! We are taking over this school! This is PAUL OF THE SINNOH REGION!! Some of you know me, some of you don’t. now listen, if any of you try and stop me, they will be executed. So, remain in your classrooms. That is all.

Chicken: we’ve got to call madjuan and ask him to help us.

Phineas: are you kidding me. He won’t come.

Chicken: give me your cell phone.

Ring ring.

Madjuan: what now? Hello?

Chicken: madjuan, it’s me! You have to come help us! Paul’s taken over the school.

Madjuan: Paul? I’ll be right there.

Madjuan got dressed, put on his parachute, and headed for his biplane. On the way, he looked toward his bulletproof vest.

Madjuan: (should I take that vest or not? Will I need it like last time?)

 

Well, that’s the first chapter of operation: lockdown. Please review. Until next time, see yah!


	2. Getting To School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> madjuan uses the biplane to get to school. when he gets to the school, Paul's goons attack!

Ok. This is my 2nd chapter of operation: lockdown. 

 

Phineas: oh man, he’s never coming!

Chicken: give him some time, he’ll come eventually.

Phineas: yeah right.

Meanwhile…

???: um, Paul sir?

Paul: what is it?

???: We’re getting a plane on the radar. Wait… I have just received a confirmation on who is in the plane. It’s madjuan.

Paul: what?? WHAT!?!?!

Madjuan entered the school’s airspace and started the decent to the school’s track.

Musical number time!

 

Singer: the video game say’s “play me”, face it on a level but it take you every time, on a one on one, feeling running down your spine. Nothing going to save you one last dime cause, it own you. Through and through.

Madjuan ran through the school, desperate to find his friends. Behind every corner, a guard of Paul’s.

Paul: STOP HIM!

 

Singer: the databank knows my number,  
Say’s I’ve got to pay cause I made the grade last year.  
Feeling going round the screw,  
Kick ya round the world there ain’t a thing that it can’t do.  
Do to you, yeah.  
Who made who?  
Who made you?  
Who made who?  
Ain’t nobody told you?  
Who made who?  
Who made you?  
If you made them  
and they made you,  
who picked up the bill 

and who made who?  
Yow!  
Who made who?  
Who turned the screw?  
Yea!

Madjuan went through very inch of the school, trying to find his friends. Then things got ugly. All of paul’s guards came all at once.

Singer: yeah!  
Satellites send me picture,  
Get it in the eye,  
Take it to the world,  
spinning like a dynamo.  
Feeling going round and round.  
Running out of chips,  
You’ve got no line in an 8-bit town.  
So don’t look down!

The guard looks down and madjuan shoots him in the face.

Singer: no!

Who made who?  
Who made you?  
Who made who?  
Ain’t nobody told you?  
Who made who?  
Who made you?  
If you made them  
and they made you,  
who picked up the bill  
and who made who?  
Ain’t nobody told you?  
Who made who?  
Who made you?  
Who made who?  
Who made you?  
Yeah!!  
Nobody told you?!

The song fades.

Madjuan finally found his friends in the science room.

Madjuan: guys!

Chicken: see Phineas, I told you he would come.

Madjuan: is every one ok? 

Chicken: sure, never better.

Madjuan: ok. where’s dawn?

Phineas: yeah, about that. Leroy has her and there both going to the auditorium.

Madjuan: I’ve got to get over there.

Chicken: no, don’t go. Paul might kill you.

Madjuan: then it’s a chance I have to take.

Phineas: ok. Good luck.

Madjuan: thanks.

And so, madjuan went off to the auditorium, hoping to find dawn, before it was to late.

 

Well, that’s the second chapter. This fanfic might only be 3 chapter’s long. I don’t know. Anyway, please read and review. Until next time, see yah!


	3. Rescuing Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Paul's past is revealed, as to why he hates Madjuan so much.

Ok. This is the last chapter in this story. After this, I have decided that I will write a prequel to my first story, the 2 new students, to explain the origin of Madjuan’s friends and enemies. So, here we go.

 

Madjuan headed toward the auditorium. As he was running to it, all that went through his mind was dawn’s safety. But, when he made it to the building, it was totally destroyed inside. Dawn was tied to the wall, with Paul pointing a gun at her. Madjuan hid away, and overheard the conversation between the two.

Dawn: you wait, Paul. Madjuan’s going to come rescue me.

Paul: that worm can’t do anything. You were meant to be mine.

Dawn: there is only one guy I like. And his name is- 

Paul: silence! It’s now time to silence you permanently. 3… 2… 1…

Just as Paul was about to pull the trigger, madjuan appeared. 

Madjuan: STOP!!

Dawn: madjuan! Help!

Madjuan: don’t worry, I’ll save you.

Paul: no you wont! You got me expelled from this school.

Madjuan: you did that to yourself Paul.

Paul: you made me suffer. And now I’m going to make you suffer.

Paul pointed the gun at dawn.

Paul: goodbye dawn. Forever.

Madjuan: NO!!!!

Madjuan ran to dawn. Paul pulled the trigger. Madjuan jumped right in front of dawn, and got shot in the chest.

Paul: damn it, madjuan! Right after I kill him, I’m going to finish you off!

Paul points the gun at Madjuan’s head.

Paul: goodbye!!

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the police walked in.

Police: FREEZE PAUL. Put the gun down. NOW!!!!!!

Paul dropped the gun, and got on the floor. Just then, chicken, Phineas and Ferb walked in, and untied dawn. She ran right to madjuan.

Phineas: what happened here?

Dawn (crying): Paul shot him. And now Madjuan’s gone.

Chicken: oh no.

Dawn: I didn’t even get to tell him how I feel.

She leaned in on Madjuan’s lips, and kissed him. Suddenly, madjuan started to move.

Madjuan: what happened?

Dawn: MADJUAN!! How did you survive?

Madjuan: look here.

Madjuan lifted up his jacket, only to reveal a bulletproof vest.

Dawn: is that the same vest –

Madjuan: Yes. The same vest from the first day we meet.

Dawn: oh, madjuan.

She gave him a hug.

It was now sundown. Everyone was on the track.

Principle: thank you madjuan. If you wouldn’t have missed school today, Paul would have taken us over.

Madjuan: don’t mention it.

Principle: by the way, since you saved us all, we won’t count your absentee today. So, we’ll have a pizza party for the entire school tomorrow.

Madjuan: cool. Well, I’d better get home. Goodbye everybody.

Everyone said goodbye, madjuan got in his plane, took off, and flew into the sunset.

The end.

 

Well, there you have it. My prequel will be made shortly. Look for the 2 new students: prequel. Until next time, see yah!


End file.
